Devilish SnowBarry
by xKc
Summary: One night Caitlin finds Barry playing the piano, an unexpected guest shows up and end up in a battle for the future.
1. A musical confession

**A little story i came up with one night. I wrote it quite late so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
****This prompt was mainly inspired by Lucifer 1x9 **

* * *

It was late in the evening.  
Everyone went home and it was just Barry left in the lab, or so he thought.  
He went to a room he had recently discovered, the place was so big even after five years they still didn't know everything.

In this room he found a piano, thanks to his super speed he was able to learn it in no time.

So this one night he was sitting at the piano playing 'knockin' on heaven's door'.

Caitlin meanwhile was in her lab finishing some tests when she heard the music, curiously she followed the noise until she saw Barry sitting there with closed eyes, a huge smile on his face. She stood in the doorway and watched the speedster play.

After he finished he opened his eyes to see a clapping and smiling Caitlin. He immediately shot up rubbing the back of his neck a bit embarrassed.

"Hey." He said nervously.

"Hey, that was really good."

"That was alright i guess."

"It was a lot more then alright, Mr Allen." She laughed.

"I've been coming down here whenever I had the time, try and shift my thoughts from cicada."

Caitlin sat down next to him and gave him a hug. One which he gladly accepted, he could sit here for hours holding her.

"Do you play?" He asked curiously pointing at the instrument.

"No." She bit her lips and immediately Barry knew she was lying.

"Come on, you must know something." He grinned.

She let out a quick sigh. "I've had a couple years of lessons before I decided I wanted to become a doctor. I don't really remember anything."

"Cait, I know you, you don't easily forget anything."

"Fine" She laughed before putting her hand on the keys. "The only thing I remember is..."  
She started playing 'Heart and soul' by Hoagy Carmichael. A smile on her face that made Barry's heart melt.

"You're joking" He said.

She shook her head, still smiling and playing.

"Alright" He said and then started accompanying her.

After they finished they laughed and looked at each other.

"You are a superhero, you can dance, sing and play the piano. Seriously what can't you do?"

"Well there is one thing."

"What is it?" He was hesitating for a while and trying to avoid the question. "Come on, you can tell me, it can't be that bad."

"The one thing I can't do is confess my feelings to the woman I love."

Caitlin immediately felt her stomach drop. She had feelings for him for so long but never acted on them. She was afraid that he didn't feel the same way and that if she said something it would end their friendship. She knew he only liked her as a friend, or at least she thought.

"Barry, you are an amazing person, I am sure she will feel the exact same about you."

"You reckon?" He asked curiously

"Yes." She answered while taking his hand.

Before she knew what was happening Barry pressed his lips against hers. At first she was confused but quickly melted into his arms.

"Barry..." she said as they pulled back. "I thought you..."

Before she could finish her sentence Barry interrupted. " I love you, Caitlin Snow."

"I love you too, Barry Allen." Her eyes starting to tear up.

They spent the rest of the evening playing the piano and stealing the occasional kiss.

The next morning Cisco entered the cortex looking for his friends. Suddenly he heard it, 'heart and soul' they had been playing it more then anything else the night before. He quickly grabbed his vibe gear and headed for the music, not sure what he would find, still thinking about the incident with music meister a few years ago and wasn't to keen on letting that happen again.

As he entered the room he saw them. Both sitting at the piano, smiling and laughing. "Since when do we have a music room?" He asked as both of them turned around.

"Forever apparently. I found it a few weeks ago. Courtesy of Eobard Thawne" Barry stated.

"And you never told me? Rude." He acted a bit offended but they both knew he was just joking around like usual.

"Wait. Are you guys?" He looked at the pair with a confused look, not wanting to be too direct in case he thought wrong but they both knew what he meant.

Caitlin pecked Barry's lips. "What do you think?" She turned back to the engineer.

Covering he eyes still. "A simple 'yes' would have sufficed." He yelled. "Though I knew this was going to happen someday." He winked before slowly walking out of the room giving the both of them some privacy.

"He took that surprisingly well." Barry said pulling Caitlin closer.

"Yeah" she said in a soft voice putting her head into his chest.

"I love you, Cait."

"I love you too." 

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this little quick story. This is my first fanfic so i hope it wasn't too bad. (Please don't kill me XD)  
****I have a few ideas for a second chapter (Maybe even a third) that will probably be longer too  
****and if you have any ideas for things i can add/write about feel free to let me know. :-)  
**


	2. Saved by the impossible

**This chapter is set a few months after the last one. My apologies if there are some inconsistencies in this chapter, i accidentally deleted the file and had to write it all over again trying to remember the original. **

* * *

As their alarm went off Barry and Caitlin opened their eyes groggily, still tired from the night before.

As Barry caught a glimpse of the beautiful woman curdled up in his arm he wouldn't help but smile. He loved her more than anything in the multiverse and never wanted to let her go.

Caitlin noticed he was staring. "Why are you so happy? It's 7 am."

"You just make me want to smile, Cait, every time I see you." He said staring into her beautiful eyes.

She simply smiled and pulled him closer.

"We have to get up." He said

"No we don't, I just want to stay here and cuddle, all day long." Her voice full with determination. She knew he wouldn't allow it but at least she could try.

"Alright, tell you what, we can cuddle for 10 more minutes but then we really have to get going."

"Fine." She smiled.

* * *

20 minutes later Caitlin entered the kitchen to find a dancing Barry Allen as he was finishing the pancakes.

"Wow, they smell amazing. And they look cute too." She said as she noticed he had shaped them to look like snowflakes and lightning bolts.

"Just like you." He replied as he pecked her lips.

"God, i love you Barry."

"I love you too. I should've done this a long time ago."

She looked at Barry slightly worried. Thinking back to the shapeshifter a few years ago.

"Relax, Cait. It's me."

She hummed snapping out of her thoughts. "What?"

"Don't worry, i remember what you told me about everyman. It's still Barry, your Barry" He smiled fondly.

"I'm sorry, i thought this was all a dream or something. And i don't know what i would do without you." She sighed.

"Well, you wouldn't have these amazing pancakes for starters." He laughed and kissed her once more. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

After cleaning up and running to STAR labs the pair was greeted by Cisco.

"Wow, could you two be any happier?" He grinned at the couple who let you a light chuckle.

"Any luck on finding cicada?" Barry asked staring at the screens.

"Not yet _but_ I have however come up with a new way for us to train." They both looked at him with confusion to which he signaled them to follow him.

They entered the speed lab but as they looked around they didn't seem to find anything new. Though as the clever engineer pressed a few buttons on his tablet, various holograms appeared and immediately the looks on their faces changed from confused to amazed.

"And they're not just holograms." He poked one of them to show that they were solid.

"How did you do that?" Caitlin asked astonished.

"I had a little help from earth 2, Jessy has been using these for a while, I've just made them a little... better." The tone in his voice led both his friend to raise their eyebrows curiously.

"Well, lets give them a try then." Barry said, ready for some action.

They were only 5 minutes in as the meta alarm sounded and within seconds they stood in the cortex.

"It's him." Cisco said with a worried look on his face, obviously talking about cicada.

They breached over only to find that the meta was already dead, cicada still hungry for blood.

Barry and Cisco charged at him without the use of their powers while Frost was hitting him with ice blasts from further back. Cicada noticed and threw his dagger which flew right into Frost's shoulder sending her flying to the ground and the white hair soon faded.

"NO!" Barry let out a loud scream before punching cicada over and over as hard as he could.

Weakened, cicada flew off leaving Barry to rush to Caitlin's side.

"We need to get her to STAR labs." Barry said immediately.

A breach was opened and they were at the lab. He brought Caitlin over to the med-bay. He picked up a thing or two in the past few years from her and started to treat her. If he didn't know something he could always look it up at super speed.

* * *

**2 days later**

Cisco entered the 'music room' (as he called it), Barry had moved Caitlin over there to have some peace. She had been out for 2 days and Barry refused to leave her side for longer than a few seconds to grab something to eat or go to the bathroom.

"Hey man." Cisco put his hand on Barry's shoulder. "How is she?"

"Still nothing, the wound is healing nicely but the dark matter from cicada's dagger is slowing her healing significantly."

"Look, don't you want to go home for a while? Or at least sleep, you've been here for 2 days."

"I can't Cisco, I _can't_ leave her." You could see the hurt in his eyes. He was completely devastated.

"Alright." He gave Barry a reassuring look. "She will be fine, she's strong, don't worry." Barry just nodded.

Cisco had gone home and Barry moved over to the piano. He started playing 'Heart and soul' again, Caitlin liked to refer to it as their song. He played it a few times, every time reminding him of their first kiss a few months ago and all the times they would come down here and play together, each time ending with the same song they loved.

He went back to sit by her side but ended up falling asleep.

He woke up late the next morning though still nothing changed. "I am sorry Cait. Please..." Tears started rolling down his face. He grabbed her hand and suddenly a jolt of electricity sparked from his fingers, ice blue lightning started to appear all over her.

Not knowing what to do he flashed out and a second later had Cisco with him.

Cisco looked at her and his face full of confusion. "What the frack?"

"I don't know, I just took her hand, then felt a jolt and now... well... _this_..." He said panicking.

The electricity started to to stop and almost instantly Caitlin woke up.  
Barry shot to her side and held her as tight as he could.

As he pulled away Caitlin sat up with a smile. "Hey."

"Welcome back Elsa." Cisco said grinning like a child on Christmas morning. To which Barry gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I am so _so_ sorry."

"It's not your fault Barry. I am fine, great actually. It feels like nothing ever happened." She looked down where she was injured expecting to see a scar but that too was completely gone.

"Wait how is that even possible, your body was still being affected by the dark matter a few hours ago." Barry said as he looked over to the monitors. "The wound should still be there."

Silence engulfed the room. "The lightning." Cisco exclaimed. The pair gave him a confused look. "The lightning that was surrounding Caitlin after you 'shocked her', it somehow _healed_ her."

"Wait, you can heal now too?" Caitlin asked surprised.

"I guess so, I mean the speedforce still holds some secrets. There are probably still loads of things i don't know about." He smiled and kissed her passionately.

"I'll give you guys some room." Cisco said nervously realizing nobody was listening anyways as he exited the room.

"Thank you for saving me." She pulled him onto the bed with her.

"You saved me plenty of times, it was time I repaid the favor." He pressed his lips against her's once more, he felt happier then he had been in the last 3 days, to finally be able to hold her again, to be able to tell her he loved her. Nothing could make him happier then to be with Caitlin Snow.

Shortly after they were both asleep, Cisco found them but just smiled and turned the lights off before heading home himself and giving the couple some well deserved rest.

* * *

**Again my apologies if i missed something or it seemed confusing at times, i should really stop writing these at 3 am... :)  
Anyways i hope you liked it, i got some special plans for the next chapter. ;D**


	3. Nora

**Hi, thank you everyone that has reviewed/liked the story so far, i really appreciate it. :)**  
**Also a few people asked about Barry "healing" Cait, it's just something that shot into my mind as i thought about that time Barry brought Jesse out of her coma in season 2 and just thought it would be a nice little thing. :D**

* * *

Barry snuck up to Caitlin who was sitting in the cortex, he covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?" He said.

"If it isn't my boyfriend I am going to freeze you." She laughed, a sound that always made Barry happy.

He pulled his hands away and she turned around and kissed him.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at CCPD right now?" She asked.

"Not much to do." He shrugged. "Though fortunately, that means I get to spend more time with you."

"Well there isn't really much we can do." She sighed.

"Just being with you is enough for me Dr. Snow." He grinned as he pulled her against him.

"Very sweet of you Mr. Allen but I doubt..."

She was cut of by an alarm, she looked at the monitor to find out what was going on. "A breach just opened in the pipeline." She stated with a tone of surprise.

"Alright Frosty, you're up." He gently tapped her forehead. Almost instantly her hair turned ice white.

"Hey sweetie." She said before being swept up by Barry who sped them into the pipeline. She let out an adorable noise in the process which just made Barry want to hug her.

They were ready for whatever would come out of the breach when suddenly a speedster came running out of the portal, stumbling and falling a few feet in front of the pair.

She had short auburn hair with strands of white mixed in, her suit was a dark shade of blue with light blue, red and gold accents and a yellow lightning bolt surrounded by blue snowflakes as the emblem.

She looked up to see Barry and Caitlin standing over her, both looking very confused. Frost had already turned back into Caitlin.

"Uh... hey there." Barry said still eyes wide, confused as to who this girl was that looked surprisingly like Caitlin.

Instead of saying anything she stood up and hugged the pair who gave each other confused looks. "I am sorry, that was uncalled for, you don't even know who I am. I was just so happy to see you again."

"Don't worry about it, we like hugs around here." Caitlin smiled.

"But... Uh... who are you exactly?" Barry asked.

"I am your daughter, from the future." Barry and Caitlin raised their eyebrows in confusion. "My name it Nora, Nora Snow-Allen." She added giggling at the looks she was receiving.

After a few moments Barry finally broke the silence. "Can you give us a moment?" He asked his daughter, she nodded and the pair took a few steps back.

"We should run some tests." Barry whispered.

"Do you think she's lying? She seems so sweet and adorable."

"I don't know Cait, we have seen this before."

"Barry look at her, the hair, the suit... and the lightning, didn't you say I had blue lightning last week?"

"Yeah I guess it makes sense." He said still staring at his daughter. "But let's just make sure, alright?"

"Of course." She smiled before turning to Nora. "We would like to run some tests on you, if you don't mind." The young speedster nodded.

They moved to the speed lab and put her on the track. After running every test Caitlin could think of she confirmed that she was indeed their daughter.  
But something did catch her attention, Nora had shown signs of having cold powers on top of her speed.

She went over to where Barry and Nora were sitting, thinking they looked adorable. "Nora, after running the tests I see that you have some of the same genetic markers that I have with Frost and..."

"Wait you have cold powers too?" Barry said amazed interrupting her.

Nora just help up her hand and a stream of frost came out from her fingertips.

"Wait but you are still you?" Caitlin said a little confused.

"Yes, I can use it whenever I want, I just can't use my speed and cold powers at the same time..."

"Because they would cancel each other out." Barry finished her sentence as he did so often with Caitlin who in turn let out a small chuckle as she noticed.

"Exactly." Nora replied.

"So Nora, what are you doing here?" Barry asked.

Nervously Nora started speaking "I was at the graveyard with uncle Cisco and I just had to get out of there, I ran and suddenly I was here." Her eyes tearing up thinking about why she was there.

Caitlin wrapped her in her arms. "Aww, it's okay honey." She said rubbing Nora's arm.

"Where is uncle Cisco anyways?" She said wiping the tears of her face as she pulled away from her mother trying to move on quickly.

"He's on earth 2 giving Jesse some help, he'll be back later." Caitlin answered.

"Schway, I can't wait to talk to him."

"Nora, you can't stay here, you have to get back to your time so we don't mess up the timeline." Barry said looking at Caitlin who nodded slightly disappointed.

"Right, but I don't know how to time travel, I got here by accident." Barry gave her a confused look for a second. "_I would teach my daughter how to time travel right?_" He thought. "I'll help you, all you have to do is run through the portal and think of where you want to go, well, when rather."

Nora nodded and quickly hugged both her parents like she hadn't done this in so long. Both Barry and Caitlin a little shocked, hugged her back.

They went and did as Barry instructed but as Nora was about to run into the portal she was thrown back and everything went black.

She woke up in a bed and saw Barry and Caitlin talking in the corner and soon got the news about the negative tachyons in her system.

* * *

A few hours later Barry and Caitlin were talking about what they were going to do as Barry got a revelation. He excused himself and found Nora in Cisco's workshop.

"Nora." He said softly. She turned around with a sad look on her face, she had been looking at an old picture of the team.

"What happens to me in the future? You said you were at the graveyard with Cisco but you never mentioned me."

She showed him the newspaper article of him vanishing and another stating that he would still be gone 25 years later.

"What about your mother?" He asked terrified of what her response would be, he already had an idea but hoped it wasn't true.

"She... she died he same day you vanished, that's why i was at the graveyard. I stayed with uncle Cisco since then." Tears streaming down her cheeks remembering what happened that day.

"You're not stuck here are you?" A trembling voice came from the door, Caitlin had heard everything.

Nora showed them the device she used to inject the negative tachyons. "I just wanted to spend time you, I missed you guys so much and I am sorry for not telling you and ..." Barry hugged her.

"Sshhh, it's okay honey." Caitlin soon joined the hug and they stood there for a few minutes.

After Nora calmed down she looked at them with a sad expression "So i guess it's time for me to go back, i am sorry for causing so much trouble."

She was already on her way out before Barry stopped her "Actually." He looked over to Caitlin before continuing "What if you stayed with us for a bit, we can teach you how to use your powers _and_ get to know each other."

"Really?" Caitlin nodded. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She jumped with glee.

"So. What do you guys think of some big belly burger?"Caitlin said.

"Sounds great, and while we eat I tell Nora the story of when we sang summer lovin'." He grinned as he put his arm around Caitlin.

"We agreed to never speak about that, Mr. Allen." She said as she lightly pushed him.

"Wait you guys did karaoke? Please please please tell me." Nora looked at them with the sweetest puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Caitlin relented, she was a sucker for puppy dog eyes. Especially when those eyes looked so much like Barry's.

Barry laughed and they made their way to the lounge.

* * *

A few hours later Nora was moving herself into the loft, Barry insisted she stayed with them, Cisco came back into the cortex to find Barry and Caitlin talking. "Hey peeps." He hollered.

The couple turned around about to give him the news as Nora flashed in behind him. He let out a very unmanly squeal. "Son of a breach." He yelled.

"Hey uncle Cisco." Nora said as she went to hug him.

"What? Who are... Wait, uncle Cisco?" He immediately turned to Barry with a serious face. "Barry what did you do to the timeline this time?"

"Chill dude. I didn't do anything. This is Nora and she's our daughter... from the future." He said shrugging like it already wasn't a big deal anymore.

"She will be staying with us for a while." Caitlin added.

They proceeded to fill Cisco in on everything that happened that day.

After that it was quite late and everyone decided i was time for bed, Nora excited for the next day with her parents, alive and well.

Though it wasn't all excitement. She looked like she was hiding something...

* * *

**I have so many ideas for future chapters. The next one is going to be a bit more fun and relaxed. ****:)  
**


	4. A day off

**Seems like a went a bit overboard with the length of this one... Woops.**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Nora arrived and she was really starting to feel at home here, Barry and Caitlin were training her and Cisco was just the crazy uncle really, telling funny stories about their adventures and her parents, mostly embarrassing things but also how he always thought they would end up together.

The one person she was not getting along with too well was the new Wells, this Harrison 'Sherloque' Wells had been suspicious of her since the day he arrived, asking weird questions about her journal and other things.

It was 6:30 am and Nora woke up early, she wanted to make breakfast for her parents as a token of gratitude for letting her stay.

30 minutes later Barry and Caitlin walked downstairs and saw the huge amount of food Nora prepared, there were pancakes, bacon and eggs, toast... everything you could think of really.

The pair looked shocked, they didn't expect to see this.

"You don't like it? I am sorry I just wanted to do something for you guys and I think I went a bit crazy and now you're mad." She finished out of breath.

"No, Nora, it's great. " Caitlin said. "I like it that you always do things in excess."

Barry opened his mouth looking confused but couldn't come up with a proper sentence.

"Oh... well, now we know where you got the nickname from..." Caitlin said trying to sounds serious but couldn't help laughing a little. Meanwhile Nora was laughing so hard she almost dropped on the floor.

After eating the huge amount of food it was time to head to the lab and train.

* * *

Today Barry was going to teach her how to throw lightning. He had setup a target and demonstrated it a few times, she started to practice and was unable to hit the target time and time again. She tried once more but this time the lightning hit Barry.

"Dad!" She yelled as she sped across the room. "Dad, are you okay? I am so sorry."

He sat up and brushed of some of the glass shards from his shirt. "It's alright, I've been hit by lightning before."

Before Nora could say anything else Caitlin came running into the room.

"Is everything alright? I heard screams." She said as she noticed Barry's current state, "Barry what happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Cait, we just had a little lightning issue." He said jokingly but Caitlin didn't think it was funny.

"You. My lab. _Now_. We're running a full checkup." He knew he couldn't refuse if she talked like that. "Okay doctor Snow." He said defeated.

"Keep practicing alright, you'll get it." He quickly said before he was dragged out the room by Caitlin.

After the checkup Barry returns to the speed lap Nora was missing, he looked everywhere before finding her sitting at the piano. He goes and sits down next to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asks as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I just needed a break, I always liked to come here when I was sad or troubled by something."

"Do you play?" He asked pointing at the instrument, trying to cheer her up a bit.

She shook her head. "No. I don't know I just always liked it, it always made me feel better to just sit here and think of what it would be like to have you guys with me." Barry chuckled slightly and Nora gave him a confused look.

"This is actually where your mother and I had our first kiss, we played here a lot too. Maybe that's why you were drawn here." He said smiling, remembering that night like it just happened.

He told her the story while also playing a few bits just how he did that night.

"So what do you say, want to try it again?" After he finished.

"I don't know dad, what if I hit you again?" She looked worried.

"You know Nora, I took me a long time to learn everything I know today, sometimes you just need to slow down and take it one step at a time. And accidents will happen, but eventually everything will work out. You just have to keep trying."

They went back to the speed lab and she tried again, she hit the target right in the middle.

"I did it." She exclaimed running over to hug Barry.

"See I told you you could do it. And I'll be honest, it took you way less time then when I tried to learn it."

Suddenly Barry had an idea and his expression made Nora slightly worried.

"How about we pull a little prank on your mother?" He asked grinning like a child on Christmas Day. Nora agreed and they went to get Caitlin.

As Nora came running down the ramp she threw the lightning at Barry on purpose and Barry went flying across the room but this time he didn't stand back up he kept his eyes shut, like planned.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled as she ran over. "Barry, please Barry wake up"

Nora began laughing as she couldn't keep herself together anymore.

"Nora this isn't funny." She said but as she turned back to Barry he was right in front of her, laughing of course.

After giving an explanation and apologizing, Caitlin slapped him in the face "_That_ was for almost giving me a heart-attack ", she then kissed him "and _this_ is for being okay."

"I am getting mixed signals here, doctor Snow." He grinned.

Nora then proceeded to show her actually hitting the target this time.

* * *

The next day Barry came back to Star labs after being called in to the CCPD early.

"Hey dad, what are we training today?" Nora asked eager to get started.

"You know how about we take a day off, it's really hot outside and we are stuck inside. How about we go to coast city and have a nice relaxed day at the beach?" He said looking at the rest of the team.

"Thank you for the offer but I have some investigating to do." Sherloque said before leaving the room, obviously referring to Nora.

He looked at Cisco but he also refused saying he had work to do.

"Barry, what if there is an emergency while we're gone?" Caitlin asked worryingly.

"Cisco can handle it, plus we can always flash back in seconds."

"Fine." She said finally showing some excitement like Nora who already went packing things she'll need.

* * *

It was now 2 pm and they had arrived at a little secluded beach in coast city.

"Can we go swim?" Nora asked as soon as they had unpacked. Barry nodded and Nora flashed away to the water.

Barry looked at Caitlin. "You go, rather stay here in case we get an alert." She said.

"Come on, Cait." She was about to protest before Barry swooped her up and ran them both to the water dropping her in it.

"Barry!" She scolded. He just gave her a quick cheeky smile before splashing some water at her. She quickly retaliated and Nora also joined in.

After they got out of the water they ate the picnic Barry had prepared and he then went and got everyone ice cream.

The sun was about to set as they got an alert "Fire in an apartment complex." Caitlin said holding her phone.

Before she could get up though. "How about I take care of it." Nora said. "You guys stay here and enjoy the sunset, you deserve it."

"Nora, are you sure?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, right dad?" Barry nodded.

"Just be safe okay?"

"Of course mom." And Nora flashed off.

10 minutes later they got a text from Nora saying that she wouldn't be coming back, she was tired and didn't feel like running back all the way to coast city.

With that they stayed and watched the sunset.

"It looks beautiful." Caitlin said taking in the amazing view.

"Yes it does." Barry said, but as Caitlin turned to him she realized he wasn't talking about the sunset and she blushed tipping her head down a bit.

Barry got up and so did Caitlin and after a few moment of staring Barry finally spoke. "I'll be back in just a moment alright? Don't go anywhere." He sounded slightly nervous.

"Barry, I don't have super speed, where should I go?" She laughed.

Barry flashed of and before she could blink twice he was right back in front of her.

"Cait, I love you, the last few month have been the best of my life, because of you." He got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box, Caitlin stood there frozen, tears in her eyes. "Caitlin Snow, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes." She said and he stood back up to put the ring on her finger. She kissed him before hugging him.

_"Does this mean I get to marry the flash?"_ Frost asked Caitlin.

"How about you ask him yourself." She replied and soon Frost was in control.

"Hey frosty." Barry said happily.

"Hey, I was just wondering, if _you_ marry Caitlin does that mean I get to marry the flash?" She asked.

Barry flashed away and came back in his suit, he got down on one knee again and took her hand in his "Frost, will you make me not only the fastest man alive but also the happiest, will you marry me?"

She started to tear up. "A simple _yes_ would have worked just as well you know, Yes, Of course." She said and she hugged him again.

As Caitlin took back over she noticed the ring changing from a light blue back to white. She gave Barry a confused look.

"The ring changes color depending on who's in control. If you are, then the ring is white and when frost is, it'll turn blue." He explained.

She was lost for words and simply hugged him again.

* * *

A little later they got back to star labs to tell the team, luckily everyone was still there.

They walked in and Barry started "Guys, we have something to tell you."

"And what is that?" Sherloque asked.

Caitlin raised her hand revealing the beautiful diamond ring on her finger.

"Oh. My. God." Nora yelled as she came to hug her parents.

"Congratulations you two." Cisco said as he too gave them both a hug.

Even Sherloque came and congratulated them, he wasn't really a hugging person.

Caitlin turned to Barry. "Thank you for making this the most amazing day of my life." She said is tears.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Cait."

"I love you too, Barry."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and as always i hope you enjoyed. :D**


	5. A blast to the past

**Oh boy, where do i start? Maybe first of all apologizing for the long chapter...**  
**I got so carried away and never realized it was so long until i uploaded it and saw it was 2,500 words. I was listening to music and the ideas just kept coming, i guess it just wrote itself. XD**

**Yeah, i am so sorry.**

**Anyway, i am going to stop boring you to death and let you get into the story, hope you like it. :D**

* * *

After the team defeated another meta Barry and Nora were running back to the lab.

However while they were running back, Barry suddenly vanished into a portal, there was a blinding light and Nora came to a stop.

"Nora, what's wrong?" She heard Caitlin say over the coms.

"I-i... dad, he's gone." She said shocked.

Nora ran back to the lab to find everyone in cortex already trying to determine where Barry was but they couldn't find him anywhere.

"Nora, could you describe to us exactly what happened in the moments leading to his disappearance." Sherloque asked.

"Uh. We dropped the meta off at iron heights and we started running back. We were running there was a blinding light and when I turned around to check, he was gone." She explained.

Caitlin's face when pale and she looked like she just had a heart-attack.

"Just like the future newspaper." Cisco said.

* * *

Barry came running out, he didn't know where, or more specifically when he was. He stood still for a few moments before he saw a red blur whoosh past him. That blur was him.

He found a newspaper in the alley he was in and saw the date, October 21, 2014.

He quickly realized that was the day he successfully stopped 'The mist' as Cisco called him and that this must have been Barry on his way back to STAR labs.

He started running trying to open the speed force so he could get back to his time but he couldn't, for some reason he was stuck here.

* * *

It was now late enough for him to go to star labs to try and find a way back, remembering that Thawne might have something in his files for this.

As he slowly sneaked into the lab making sure Thawne wasn't around anymore.

He got into the cortex but as he was looking around he noticed Caitlin sitting on one of the beds crying. He couldn't bring himself to leave her, even if this isn't _his_ Caitlin, he was still going to make sure she was okay and happy.

He slowly enters her lab. "Cait?" He asks in a soft, caring tone.

She lift her head a little. "Barry. What are you still doing here, you should be resting."

"I forgot something, but what's important is you, what are you doing here?" He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He didn't like having to lie to her but he didn't have a choice.

She was confused at first but after a few seconds she gave in and put her head on his chest, letting him stroke her soft hair as he tried to calm her down. She liked that he said she was important, it made her happy, especially coming from him.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked.

"It's nothing really. Don't worry about it." She said but he gave her an unconvinced look.

"I was just sad about how you almost died today." She said sobbing.

"But I am fine, thanks to you. Trust me Cait, you'll _never_ lose me." He said knowing it would be true.

"How can you be so sure, Barry?" She asked as more tears started to make their way down her puffy cheeks.

As he moved his hand to clear some of the tears of her cheek, something she most definitely enjoyed, he looked her in her beautiful brown eyes. "Because of _you_." He whispered "Because I know that whenever I am in trouble you will be here to fix me."

Not knowing how to respond she simply hugged him.

"How about I take you home? It's quite late." She nodded and he swooped her up, she let out the same adorable squeal she would do in the future whenever he did that.

As he put her down in her living room, she laughed a little, a sight that made Barry's heart melt, he always liked seeing her happy.

After she got ready and Barry tucked her in she smiled and said "Thank you Barry, for being here for me tonight."

"I'll always be here for you Cait, _always_."

He was about to leave and go through the door. "Barry?" He heard and turned around and hummed.

"Can you stay?" He was instantly reminded of that night night in the not so distant future where she would say the same words.

"Of course." He said with a smile as he sat down next to her and placed his hand on her thigh.

After she fell asleep he decided to leave her and go back to working on getting back to his time.

* * *

He got back to the lab and started writing on a whiteboard they had nearby, quickly filling it with calculations, trying to think of how to get back.

After a few hours of trying, the phone rang, "_Who calls at this time?_" He asked himself as he moved over to pick it up.

"Barry?" Is all he heard and knew it was Caitlin, she sounded like she was panicking and crying, without even saying anything he rushed over to her apartment. "Barry, are you there?" Sounded again from the phone but he was already gone.

He arrived at her apartment but decided not to whoosh in so he wouldn't scare her, he made his way to the bedroom.

He slowly entered and what he saw next ripped his heart into a million pieces.

She was curled up in the corner of her room crying, her phone next to her.

He sat down next to her and carefully pulled her closer and she hugged him for dear life.

"Cait, what happened? Are you okay?" He asked rubbing her shoulder.

"I had a dream of you dying, you were fighting Nimbus and he poisoned you."

"Cait, it's okay, I am here, alive."

"That's not it Barry." She said as she looked at him. "I could have saved you, you came running back to the lab and I could've saved you... But I didn't, I just stood there in shock, watching you die right in front of me. And when you didn't answer the phone earlier I thought that..."

"Sshhh, it's okay, it's okay." He said stroking her hair.

He cupped her face in his hands, wiping away some of the tears and stared into her eyes "Cait, remember what I said earlier? You will _never_ lose me okay? Whenever you need me, I will be here."

She nodded and put her head on his chest, the beat of his heart calming her down.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked

"I'd like that." She replied with a faint smile.

He guided her back to her bed where he joined her this time, she didn't question it, she just cuddled up as close to him as she could.

The next morning she woke up feeling like she had slept on a cloud despite it being 6 am.

She noticed Barry's arm around her, a little surprised but certainly not complaining she realized why she slept so well.

She turned her head only to find him already staring at her.

"Hey" he says with a big smile.

"Hey" she replies.

"How about some breakfast? I'm starving." He asked.

"I'd love that." She said.

After they had eaten it was time that Barry went back to trying to get back to the future.

"Alright I better get going, i need to be at the CCPD early." In reality he needed to get to star labs and try and find a way back before everyone else would come over.

"No problem." She said "And Barry, thank you for last night."

He hugged one more time before leaving. "Always."

After getting back to the lab he realizes he only has one hour left before everyone would start arriving.

He desperately tried to come up with ways to get back but none of them worked.

He sees he only has 20 minutes left and decides to head to the time vault to record a message for future Caitlin.

As he enters he notices the reverse flash suit, still giving him the creeps.

He moves over to the pedestal and after hesitating a few seconds he places his hand on it and Gideon appears.

"Hello, Barry Allen." The AI greeted.

"Hello Gideon, I need to send a message to the future."

"Certainly, Mr Allen." She said and an interface popped up.

He started "Hey Caitlin, as you probably already know I have vanished from the current timeline. I have be sent back to the past, October 21, 2014 to be precise, right after we fought Kyle Nimbus. I have so far been unable to find a way back, I can't get into the speed force and I can't find any other way."

He briefly hesitated for the next part. "I actually spent some time with you, I don't know if you remember but that night I was there with you. That actually wasn't Barry from that time, it was me. I know that night I said that you wouldn't ever lose me...I'm sorry."

He sighed as the next part was probably one of the worst things he ever had to do. "Cait, in case I don't make it back, I want you to know how much I love you, always have and always will, in any timeline, from the moment we met and that i am so sorry, for not keeping my promise from that night."

"Goodbye Cait, I love you." He finished holding back tears.

"Who shall I send this to, Barry Allen?" Gideon interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh, Caitlin Snow, March 4, 2019." He said and the message was sent.

* * *

Back in the future Caitlin was sitting in the lab, she couldn't sleep without Barry and she had stayed to find a way to get him back.

An alert came up on the monitor she was staring at. 'New message in the time vault.' It read.

She made her way in there and she pulled up the recording.

She listened to it and sank down on her knees, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt that frost was sad too, for the first time in her life.

She remembered that night like it was yesterday, it was one of her favorite memories with Barry. She didn't care that it wasn't actually him from that time, she liked that he was still there for her, even if she was't the _real_ her.

* * *

Back in the past Barry starts running to get out of the lab so nobody finds him, he didn't know where he would go but he just ran, he didn't stop, he just kept running and running, thinking of Caitlin, soon to be, Snow-Allen.

He saw the same bright flash like before he was sent back in time but this time he was in the speed force.

That is when he saw his mother standing in front of him. "Mom?" He asked confused.

"Hello Barry." She replied.

"Oh. Speed force... What am I doing here, why was I sent to the past?" He asked.

"Because Caitlin needed you, Barry." She answered. "We were the ones responsible for the phone call going to star labs instead of your past self.

"Okay but why, why couldn't the past me do it?"

The speed force simply gave a faint smile and he found himself back in the future.

He went back to star labs to check if this was actually when he left.

As he sped past the time vault and into the cortex, Caitlin had noticed the lightning. She ran after him into the cortex to find him standing at her desk.

She ran up to him and pretty much jumped into his arms, resulting in the speedster not being able to keep his balance and falling over onto the gurney next to him, Caitlin falling on top of him.

"I thought I lost you." She said quietly, her head pressed against his chest."

"Never." He simply replied. She knew right away what he meant, he was keeping the promise that he made all those years ago.

She kissed him, her hands pulling his shirt possessively, his hands moving down to her waist as he deepened the kiss.

Suddenly Nora entered the room, she fake coughed to make her presence known making the pair untangled from one another.

"As happy as I am that you're back, dad and how cute you two are, I don't want to watch you make me." She said unable to contain her laughter.

A few minutes later Cisco and Sherloque entered the room as well, both surprised to see Barry here.

"Oh man, I'm so glad you're back." Cisco said as he went to hug his best friend. "What happened?" He then asked.

He pulled Caitlin closer to him and smiled down at her. "That's a story for another time, right now I would like to get some rest." He said.

Caitlin moved up and pressed her lips onto his. "I love you, Barry."

"I love you too, Cait." He then swooped her up and flashed both of them home for some much needed rest.

* * *

Back at the lab however Sherloque was sitting an Cisco's workshop. He was looking at a screen with the symbols found in Nora's journal.

"What are you doing here, Nora Snow-Allen..."

* * *

**WOW, that took a while... again my apologies, i promise the next chapters will be shorter. (I hope anyway, i haven't written them yet) **

**On another note, i have 3 more chapters planned for this fic. After that i don't know what to do.  
****I have thought about starting a new one based on this chapter where Barry get's stuck for a little longer, but i am not sure. Is it a good idea?  
****Also if you have any prompts, i'd love to hear them. Maybe to add to that past time fanfic or just as a separate story? ****I really don't know.**

**Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this _very_ long chapter, again i am sorry for it being so long.  
Let me know what you think. :D**


	6. The past and the future

**Hi, in the last chapter i said that i had about 3 more chapters planned , sadly i will not be doing those as i couldn't come up with a good story based on the ideas i had for the chapters. So this will be the final chapter of this fic but i already have a few others planned. **

**For this chapter however i went and included some of the ideas i had for the other ones, like Cicada for example, they will take him down but it won't be a long fight since, let's be honest, they could've stopped him in about 10 minutes if they really tried. It will then mainly focus on what i had originally planned for the final chapter. **

* * *

Nora was looking for her journal and entered Cisco's workshop, the one place she didn't look yet.

She couldn't find anything there but as she turned around to leave the room, Sherloque was standing in front of her waving her journal in his hand.

"I know what you are planning, Nora Snow-Allen." With a slight grin.

She tilted her head down with a sigh. "You are going to tell them aren't you?"

"Nora, Of course not." She lifted her head again with a thankful expression which soon turned to panic. "You are" Sherloque finished.

"I will not be the reason for family drama, I have had enough of that in the past already and trust me I do not want more. But you have to tell him, sooner rather then later, before they find out themselves and I can tell you, they won't like that." He continued.

Nora swiped the journal from his hand and left.

* * *

Barry and Cisco were working on decorating the speed lab for the wedding party. They decided to hold it there since it was so spacious.

Caitlin came in to join them, her smile brighter then usual, probably because in three days she would become Ms. Snow-Allen.

And that smile didn't go unnoticed to Barry, she looked absolutely stunning and that made Barry short out a little.

A few flickers of lightning emanated from Barry's head. "Barry are you okay?" Caitlin asked.

As he snapped out of it, he hummed and looked at her. "What?"

"You were completely out of it, what wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You just look amazing." He said.

"Wait till you see my dress, I hope you can keep the lightning under control." She said chuckling.

"What?" He asked with a confused look, he didn't know that the lightning showed when he saw her.

Before she could explain however there was an alarm. "It's cicada." Cisco yelled and soon they all got ready.

* * *

They got to the abandoned warehouse he was hiding in and took him down pretty easily.

Frost did the same as last time, together with Nora this time, she kept the dagger in place with a steady stream of ice.

Barry was punching away and when he was weak enough and saw the opportunity, he cuffed him, the dagger dropping immediately.

Cisco opened a breach and with one final punch Barry pushed him through, straight into a cell at iron heights.

They got back to the lab to celebrate, after all it wasn't everyday they would catch a meta-human Jack the Ripper before noon.

They were sitting in the lounge and there was another alarm. Cisco stood up and went to check out what was wrong this time.

He came back into the room panicking and telling everyone to get outside, with a few flickers of lightning they were all stood in front of STAR labs.

They looked up and when they saw it they all gasped. The sky was a bright shade of red.

"This is not good." Nora murmured quietly.

When they got back inside everyone was talking to each other trying to come up with something but nothing could be heard properly.

"Guys." Nora yelled and got the attention of everyone in the room. "I need to tell you all something."

She gave Sherloque a quick look before speaking up. "I didn't just come back from the future because I missed you, I came back to save you, from this."

"Nora..." Barry said in a gentle tone after a few seconds of silence.

"But _this_ wasn't supposed to happen for another 5 years." She interrupted before he could lecture her on the space-time continuum.

They went to check out the newspaper and when they saw it they were all shocked.

The date now read: Thursday, April 25, 2019, instead of the usual 2024.

"That's tomorrow." Caitlin said horrified.

Barry began reading the changed article "After an extreme street battle with the reverse-flash, our city's very own scarlet-speedster disappeared in an explosion of light. The Flash, with the help of Vibe, Killer Frost and XS started fighting the evil speedster and rescuing civilians."

Barry paused for a second. "Resulting in The Flash's disappearance and the death... of Killer Frost." He finished looking at Caitlin.

Back in the cortex Sherloque was the first to break the silence "So, how do we stop this?"

"We don't." Barry said from the corner of the room.

"Barry?" Cisco said confused.

"That article has changed so much over the past five years, but the one thing that was constant was that I vanish." Barry explained.

"Dad..." Nora was about to say something before Caitlin interrupted her.

"He's right." She said. "We tried messing with time before, it never ended well." Barry nodded in agreement.

"There is no use in us trying to stop it, if we can we will do it tomorrow, take things as they come. But for now, let's go home and rest, i feel like tomorrow is going to be a long day." Barry said and so they did.

* * *

The next morning they were all sitting in the cortex, waiting for an alarm that could go off any second, signalling the arrival of The Reverse Flash.

The alarm went off as expected.

Barry turned to Caitlin who was about to turn into Frost. "Cait, if this is it..." He couldn't finish the sentence and instead just kissed her, for what seemed like hours.

"Guys!" Cisco yelled back at them signaling that they had to go.

Cisco breached them all to where the signal was coming from. They could see the destruction that was already being caused.

Thawne ran past them and Barry immediately chased after him, Nora following as well.

Cisco began breaching people to safety while Frost started taking care of the fires nearby.

* * *

"Guys, I need help, I'm stuck and the building is about to come down." Barry heard over the coms. It was Frost. "_This is it, this is where she dies_" he thought.

He turned to Nora. "Go." He said.

"Dad, i..."

"Nora, this is why you came back, to save us, now do it." She hesitated slightly before flashing off leaving Barry to deal with Thawne.

When she returned, now with Frost, alive and well. They saw Barry talk to Thawne before flashing off, resulting in a huge explosion of light.

"Nooo" Frost screamed. Her white hair vanished and Caitlin dropped on her knees in tears, Nora followed soon after.

A few minutes later a breach opened in front of them and Barry came running out of it.

Caitlin got up and ran into his arms hugging him for dear life. "How?" She asked quietly.

"I went back to the night my mom was murdered, we fought and i ended up getting my younger self out of there." He replied

"But how are you not gone, I thought you never returned."

"Because of the timeline." Nora interrupted. They both gave her a confused look. "In this timeline, this event led to you becoming the flash instead of preventing it, that's why you are still here." She explained and joined the hug.

"Man, imagine if you did something different that night." Cisco said trying to lighten the mood. And it worked everyone laughed and hugged.

"I love you, Caitlin Snow." He whispered down to Caitlin who was now pressed as close to him as humanly possible.

"Oh. Then how about we go make it Snow-Allen." She said back with a playful grin and they hopped through a breach and got ready for their big day.

* * *

**The end. I am sorry if this didn't really turn out as expected, i re-wrote this chapter about 3 times. XD**

**Though i do have some good news. While i was re-writing this chapter i ended up coming up with 6 new stories instead... **

**3 of them will most definitively be one-shots and the other 3 _might _end up being longer, as proven by this one... It was also just supposed to end after the first chapter but i guess my brain had different ideas. XD**

**Anyways, i will leave it at this. **

**A special thank you to everyone that has followed/favorited this story as well as everyone that reviewed, i really loved and appreciated it and i can't thank you enough.**

**Hope to see you in the next one. Bye! :D**


End file.
